La Venganza de los Dioses
by Anghara Hime
Summary: Una nueva guerra Santa se avecina,antiguos enemigos y nuevos amigos...un romance que nace en medio de la desesperación


La Venganza de los Dioses

**La Venganza de los Dioses**

_CAPÍTULO 1: El comienzo de una nueva Guerra Santa_

Ya habían pasado mas de dos años desde que Athena y sus Santos de Bronce derrotaran a Hades, por una extraña razón los Santos de Athena que habían perdido la vida durante esa guerra todos resucitaron, acto que sorprendió a Saori, así como a Seiya y sus compañeros. Así que la vida en el Santuario volvió a ser la que era antes de que la locura de Saga lo corrompieran, en ese tiempo todos los Santos trabajaron juntos para reconstruir los templos que habían quedado destrozados durante la incursión de los espectros de Hades en el Santuario, empezando por el templo de Virgo que era el que había resultado más dañado.

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos sabian que una nueva guerra estaba a punto de liberarse y que esa era la razón por la cual los Santos de Oro habían vuelto a la vida.

--RECÁMARA DEL PATRIARCA--

Athena se encontraba sentada en el trono que correspondía al Gran Patriarca mientras que Shion permanecía a su derecha, ya que después de haber resucitado Athena le volvió a otorgar el puesto de Patriarca, la joven de largos cabellos violetas permanecía pensativa, como si presintiera que algo estaba a punto de amenazara la paz del planeta.

-Mi diosa, ¿os sucede algo? –la voz del Patriarca sonaba algo preocupada ante la mirada que tenía la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

-Claro que no Shion, es solo que tengo un extraño presentimiento, como si esta paz no fuera a durar mucho…

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando un cosmos poderoso y divino se sintió en la recámara, Shion se colocó frente a Saori mientras que con su cosmos ordenaba a todos los Santos que se presentarán en el treceavo templo, pero Saori permanecía serena, ella ya sabía de quien se trataba.

El resplandor desapareció dejando pasó a un joven de cabello rojizo y ojos azules en cuyas vestimentas se podía notar el símbolo del Sol.

-Athena, tenemos poco tiempo –la voz del Dios sonaba seria y neutral.

-Apolo, mi hermano mayor, ¿Qué te ha traído hasta el Santuario? –la pregunta de la hija de Zeus resonó en toda la recámara.

-Tienes que regresar conmigo al Olimpo, tu padre ha llamado al orden a todos los olímpicos que todavía seguimos con vida. –tras decir estas palabras, Apolo extendió su mano.

-Mi diosa no vayáis –en la voz de Shion se podía notar la desconfianza ante las palabras del Dios del Sol. –Es peligroso, podría ser una trampa.

-Shion, agradezco tu preocupación pero estaré bien, conozco a Apolo y sé que la mentira nunca ha entrado en su personalidad –Athena se levantó y tras tomar a Niké aceptó la mano que le ofrecía su hermano y con un gran resplandor los dos Hijos de Zeus desaparecieron del Santuario, justo cuando entraban Aioria, Shaka, Seiya, Shun, Milo y Kanon.

-Gran Patriarca que fue lo que pasó aquí –preguntó Seiya al notar como el cosmos de Saori había desaparecido del Santuario.

-Les he mandado llamar por una sencilla razón, Athena se ha ido del Santuario con su hermano mayor. –Shion se volvió a sentar en el trono.

-¿Con Abel?, eso es imposible, él está muerto –Estaba claro que Seiya no se creía esa excusa y lo único que consiguió fue que los Dorados y Shun le miraran de mala manera por cuestionar las palabras de Shion. -¿Qué? Solo he dicho la verdad.

-No se trata de Abel, sino del verdadero Dios del Sol, Apolo…

-Patriarca, ¿sabe la razón por la cual nuestra Diosa se fue con él? –Aioria había permanecido en silencio junto con los demás mientras Shion les explicaba lo que había sucedido.

-No lo sé Aioria, solo sé que Athena tenía que volver a Olimpo, siguiendo la orden de su padre, solo nos queda esperar su regreso…sin embargo, será mejor que nos preparemos para defender el Santuario –Shion permaneció pensativo, mientras los Santos presentes se miraban entre ellos.

--SANTUARIO FEMENINO--

Muy lejos del Santuario de Grecia, concretamente en Chipre, se podía divisar a lo lejos un Santuario parecido al de Athena, aunque si se miraba más de cerca, los templos eran más pequeños, se notaba que la arquitectura era cretense, en ese místico lugar que ningún ser humano conocía, se encontraba el Santuario Femenino, lugar donde reposaba la Diosa del Amor, Afrodita, protegida por sus amazonas.

En la Recámara de la Matriarca una joven de hermosa belleza permanecía reclinada en un diván mientras comía un racimo de uvas, su larga cabellera rubia y ondulada caía ocultando parte de su cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto por una túnica trasparente que dejaba entrever todo el cuerpo voluptuoso y femenino de la Diosa.

En eso los ojos azules de Afrodita se posaron en la figura que acababa de llegar, dejando paso a un joven que portaba unas sandalias con alas en los pies y un caduceo con dos serpientes entrelazadas.

-Hermes… ¿a qué se debe el motivo de tu visita?

-Afrodita, Zeus te ordena que te presentes en el Olimpo, nos ha convocado a todos, es urgente –el Dios del Comercio apartó la mirada incómodo de ver a la Diosa en ese estado.

-Es raro…la única vez que Zeus nos reunió a todos fue cuando nos enfrentamos a Tifón y a los titanes, ¿sabes el motivo de su llamado? –la voz de Afrodita sonaba dulce.

-Yo solo soy un mensajero como bien sabes, supongo que nos enteraremos cuando lleguemos, así que… -Hermes apuntó con su caduceo y se abrió un portal.

-Sheccid –la Diosa del Amor llamó a su matriarca, dejando pasar a una joven de no más de 20 años de cabellera castaña y ojos amielados.

-¿Si mi Diosa? –dijo tras hacer una reverencia.

-Tengo que ausentarme durante un tiempo, te ordeno que ordenes a las amazonas que se pongan a vigilar todo el Santuario.

-Como ordenéis mi Diosa –dijo Sheccid mientras aumentaba su cosmos y mandaba un aviso a las protectoras de Afrodita.

-Bien Hermes –la Diosa del Amor sonrió con sensualidad mientras se colgaba del brazo del Dios. –Estoy lista.

Hermes no pudo decir nada, solo la llevó hasta el portal que había abierto y los dos desaparecieron.

-Que extraño… ¿que estará pasando? –Sheccid se sentó en su trono hasta que notaron como llamaban a la puerta –Adelante.

La gran puerta de hierro se abrió dejando pasar a 5 jóvenes, tres de ellas no aparentaban tener más de 16 años, cada una de ellas llevaba una armadura de distinto color, mientras que las otras dos que portaban armaduras doradas superaban los 20 años, las cinco se colocaron de rodillas delante de Sheccid.

-¿Nos mandó llamar? –preguntó una joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos verdes con voz seria.

-Así es Crystal, como habréis podido todas comprobar, nuestra Diosa ha desaparecido del Santuario para ir al Olimpo.

-Pero Matriarca… ¿acaso ha ocurrido algo? –esta vez la pregunta salió de una joven de cabellera rubia y de ojos azules llenos de picardía, esta llevaba una armadura completamente blanca y un casco en forma de diadema con la imagen de un cisne.

-Nicole, si dejaras de interrumpir ten por seguro que sabríamos lo que ha pasado –la joven de cabellera negra con dos mechones castaños y ojos de color café miraba de mala manera a su compañera que al contrario de ella llevaba una armadura de color verde y tenía el tatuaje de un extraño dragón por la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

-Si claro Milena, tú también deberías de cerrar el pico.¬¬

-¿Queréis dejar de pelearos de una vez? –una voz gélida hizo que la dos se sobresaltaran mientras miraban a la persona que había hablado, también llevaba una armadura dorada, pero a diferencia de las otras sus ojos, tan negros como el ónix mostraban frialdad.

-Gracias Selene por tu participación –dijo Sheccid mientras volvía a recuperar su carácter serio, lo cierto es que había hecho todo lo posible para no reírse al verlas discutir. –Bien como os iba diciendo, algo ha debido de ocurrir en el Olimpo, así que nuestra Diosa nos ha ordenado que vigilemos el Santuario durante su ausencia.

-Como si alguien nos fuera a atacar… -empezó a decir Nicole cuando recibió un codazo de una de sus compañeras- Ouch, oye que eso duele ¬¬.

-¿Es qué no puedes estar callada ni un minuto? –habló una joven de larga cabellera pelirroja cuyo cuerpo estaba protegido por una armadura de color rosada con varias cadenas en cada uno de sus antebrazos, si los ojos de las amazonas de oro mostraban seriedad y algo de frialdad, y los de las otras dos reflejaban diversión y picardía, los ojos amatistas de esta última reflejaban sensibilidad e inocencia.

-Ya sabes como soy Anghie chan –dijo la rubia con diversión pero al ver la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja decidió callarse.

-Anghara, gracias por hacer callar a Nicole –dijo con tono afable mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Alguna pregunta? –la Matriarca miraba a algunas de las amazonas hay presentes.

-No –dijeron las cinco mientras hacía una reverencia y salían de la recámara dispuestas a cumplir con su tarea.

--EL OLIMPO--

Era la primera vez que en el Olimpo reinaba tal estado de agitación desde la lucha contra los Titanes, o al menos esa fue la impresión de Athena cuando llegó de la mano de Apolo y la condujo hacía el templo Cronión. Nada más entrar observó que casi todos los Dioses se encontraban reunidos y en el centro de ellos se encontraba un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos azules con el símbolo del rayo en el broche de la túnica que llevaba.

-Padre… -dijo mientras hacía una reverencia ante el Dios supremo del Olimpo.

-Athena, me alegro de volver a verte después de tanto tiempo –Zeus sonrió a su hija mientras la indicaba que se sentara a su izquierda, acto que obedeció la Diosa de la Sabiduría sin dudar.

-Bien os he mandado llamar por que una grave amenaza se cierne sobre nosotros –habló con voz potente mientras observa a los Dioses que se encontraban reunidos. Apolo, Artemisa, Hermes, Deméter, Hestia, Hefestos, Ares, Afrodita, su hija Athena y su esposa Hera. –Hades ha vuelto a la vida y no solo eso, también ha revivido a Poseidón, Eris, Abel y Lucifer, así como a los ejércitos de ellos, la misión de Hades es destruir el Santuario de Athena, conquistar la Tierra y dominar el Olimpo ayudado por los traidores, nuestra misión es impedirlo.

-Dejad que yo me encargue de Abel, ese usurpador sabrá quien es el verdadero Dios del Sol –Apolo tenía en sus manos una lira dorada.

-Entonces, yo me encargaré de Eris –habló su hermana melliza, Artemisa, mientras observaba una de las flechas de su aljaba. –Ya es hora de que sepa por que la expulsamos del Olimpo.

-No deberíamos de confiarnos, lo primero es proteger el Santuario de Athena –dijo Zeus mientras miraba a su hija. –Afrodita, necesito pedirte algo, esa es la razón por la que te he hecho llamar.

-Estoy a vuestras órdenes –dijo Afrodita mientras todos los dioses varones sentían el aura a sexo que desprendía el cuerpo de la Diosa del Amor sintiendo como todos sus cuerpos reaccionaban, menos los de Apolo, Hefestos y el propio Zeus.

-Bien…quiero que mandes a algunas de tus amazonas al Santuario para que ayuden a Athena y a sus Santos.

-No tengo ningún problema en eso…solo dime a quien queréis que envíe.

-Bien, con que mandes a las amazonas de Acuario, Virgo, Dragón, Cisne y Andrómeda, es suficiente.

-Zeus, puedo mandarlas al Santuario pero os pido que cambiéis a Andrómeda por otra de mis amazonas –rebatió Afrodita con voz casi suplicante.

-Es cierto que Anghara es la reencarnación de tu hija Armonía sin embargo…no veo el problema, es una amazona y su deber es luchar. –Zeus se mostraba inflexible por primera vez en su eterna vida.

-Padre, yo creo que se refiere a que como todavía no ha despertado, tiene miedo de que la suceda algo, estamos hablando de Hades, todos sabemos de lo que es capaz –dijo Hermes mientras miraba a la Diosa del Amor.

-Lo siento mucho Afrodita, pero mi decisión es irrevocable… Hefestos quiero que bajes a tu fragua y prepares armas, nosotros nos encargaremos de que Lucifer y Poseidón no sigan avanzando. –La mirada de Zeus era decidida mientras que todos los Dioses se iban retirando.

-Afrodita… -la joven de cabellera violácea se acercó hasta la Diosa del Amor- Tranquila, yo me encargaré de que no la pase nada.

-Athena, es mi hija, ¿acaso sabes lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento? –dijo con tristeza. –No está claro que no lo sabes –dijo con ironía para luego mirarla. -No puedo contradecir una orden de Zeus, pero Anghara irá con la condición de que esté bajo la protección de uno de tus Santos, será muy buena luchando, pero no quiero perderla.

-No te preocupes por eso Afrodita, estoy seguro que a Aioria le encantará protegerla –Athena sonrió con diversión imaginándose la cara del Santo de Leo ante la noticia. –Te juro por él Estigia que tu hija estará a salvo –dijo con voz firme.

-Gracias Athena, mañana estarán a los pies de tu Santuario, ahora me retiro, tengo que informar a Sheccid de todo lo ocurrido –Tras decir esas palabras desapareció.

-Yo en tu lugar hermanita haría lo mismo, seguro que todos tus Santos estarán preocupados por ti –dijo Apolo tras acercarse a la Diosa.

-Lo sé…-un sonrojo estaba presente en el rostro de Athena- No se pero nunca me ha gustado estar cerca de Afrodita…irradia demasiada sensualidad… no se si me entiendes.

-Claro que te entiendo, de hecho no eres la única –dijo el Dios del Sol con una sonrisa afable –Te informaré en cuanto haya acabado con Abel.

-Te tomo la palabra –dijo antes de desaparecer del Olimpo y aparecer frente a sus Santos en la recámara patriarcal.

-Saori san, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó el Santo de Pegaso tranquilo al verla aparecer de nuevo.

-La situación es mas grave de lo que había pensado –dijo Saori con voz seria –Shion, quiero que ordenes la alerta general en todo el Santuario.

-¿Es que acaso va a haber una nueva batalla? –dijo Shun al percibir el tono de Saori.

-Me temo que si Shun, acabo de saber que Hades ha vuelto a la vida y con el Poseidón, Eris, Abel y Lucifer cada uno con su ejército y lo más seguro es que nosotros seamos su blanco –Sus ojos mostraban determinación – Shion, quiero que ordenes a Camus y a Hyoga que vayan hasta el Reino de Asgard y que traigan aquí a Hilda y a su hermana, presiento que ellas también serán atacadas.

-Como ordenéis Athena –dijo Shion haciendo una leve reverencia mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta y daba la orden a uno de los soldados que se encontraban ahí.

-Bien, ahora pueden irse –dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como todos se retiraban- Aioria, ¿te importaría quedarte un momento? –Preguntó la Diosa –Tengo que comunicarte algo.

-Como deseéis –dijo mientras volvía a arrodillarse -¿Qué queréis de mí?

-Bien, informaré a Shion luego, pero tengo que pedirte que tomes bajo tu protección a alguien, es una amazona protectora de la diosa Afrodita –dijo con voz suave. –Ella llegará mañana junto a sus compañeras.

La cara de Aioria era un poema desde el momento en que su diosa dijo que tenía que proteger a una mujer, más aún a una amazona de Afrodita, aún cuando desconocía la existencia de ellas. –Mi diosa, ¿estáis segura de que queréis que sea yo el encargado de eso?

-Claro que sí Aioria, di mi palabra a Afrodita, así que cuento con tu ayuda, y es una orden, ¿está claro? –preguntó con tono firme anulando así cualquier excusa que hubiera querido poner.

-Si princesa Athena –dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la recamara con aire ausente.

Saori sonrió con diversión mientras se acercaba a Shion y le trasmitía todo lo que había sucedido en la asamblea.

-Quédese tranquila Athena, haré lo que me ha dicho –dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su Diosa retirarse a su templo.

--SANTUARIO FEMENINO--

-¿¿CÓMO!! –fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la habitación.

Afrodita había llegado y junto con Sheccid había informado a sus amazonas lo que se había hablado, que ellas irían al Santuario a protegerlo cuando lo último no acabo de agradar a una pelirroja presente.

-Anghara, es por tu bien, de todas eres la más vulnerable, estarás mejor bajo la protección de un Santo Dorado –dijo Sheccid.

-Ya soy mayorcita, me niego rotundamente a ello –dijo con voz furiosa mientras que sus amigas la observaban sin decir nada.

-Mi diosa, no es necesario, yo me encargaré de cuidarla, no es necesario involucrar a nadie más en esto –dijo Crystal mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la abrazaba consiguiendo que se calmara al instante.

-Lo siento mucho Crystal, pero es por su bien y a vosotras os necesito en plena forma para la batalla –miró a su hija, no quería pero era por su propio bien- Andrómeda es una orden y más vale que la obedezcas, ¿está claro? –preguntó mientras miraba a Anghara de forma amenazante.

-Si…mi Diosa… -dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y salir de ahí con la mirada perdida.

-Bien…prepárense, mañana partirán hacía el Santuario de Athena –dijo mientras daba por finalizada la conversación. Las cuatro jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la recámara.

-Genial, vamos a ver por fin a los chicos del Santuario –dijo Milena claramente emocionada.

-Sí, me pregunto si serán todos guapos –Nicole estaba como su amiga.

-Yo me voy a mi templo…a prepararlo todo -dijo Selene con voz fría antes de irse.

Crystal miraba a sus dos amigas con resignación, no tenían remedio y se alejó.

-¿Te vas ya? –preguntó la morena.

-Si…voy a ver a Anghie, quiero saber como está. –dijo la amazona de Virgo antes de perderse por el recinto.

Bueno es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya...espero reviews n.n


End file.
